Pink yang manis
by sasa-hime
Summary: Sepertinya cinta itu memang identik dengan warna 'pinki' dan rasanya yang 'manis'


Newbie,, yang masih mencari peruntungan

Mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca

*(masih) miris*

**.**

**.**

"Huh.. Hujan lagi'' keluhku.

Aku memandang langit yang menumpahkan seluruh air matanya (lagi) sore ini.

"yaaah… seragamku basah lagi"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berdiri berteduh disampingku. Tapi, eh? Tunggu dulu..

'pink'

Merasa diperhatikan gadis itu menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum.

"manis" ucapku spontan.

"eh?" nampaknya dia terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"maaf? Apa?" tanyanya lagi meyakinkan.

"ah.. tidak apa" jawabku gelagapan.

"eh.. sudah reda. Saya duluan ya tuan." Gadis manis itu pergi dari hadapanku.

'Ah.. siapa namanya? Kenapa dia memanggilku tuan? Apa tampangku setua itu?' Gerutuku dalam hati.

Kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis manis itu?

Sepertinya cinta menghampiriku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, etc**

**PAIR : GAASAKU**

"**PINK YANG MANIS"**

**.**

"Huuuaaahh… Aku bosan. Kakak bisa lanjutkan sendiri kan?" tanyaku pada saudaraku yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan komputernya.

''Hei.. memangnya kau mau kemana?" sahutnya tanpa memalingkan mata kearahku.

"Aku mau cari udara segar sebentar, nanti pasti kembali" jawabku seadanya.

"Hm.. baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Nee-chan pasti marah kalau kerjaan kita belum selesai sebelum jam 4 sore ini''

"Ya.. baiklah. Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji akan pulang cepat" sahutku sambil cekikikan pergi.

"Hei.. Gaara! Tega sekali kau ini!" aku masih bisa mendengar seruannya di dalam kantor sementara aku sudah cicing pergi dengan senangnya.

Yaah.. mengurusi perusahaan keluarga bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi sekarang semakin banyak rekan bisnis yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Alhasil, kerjaan ekstra atau lembur pun pasti terjadi. Aku putra paling akhir dari tiga bersaudara bukan berarti aku yang paling dimanja, hanya saja aku memang mendapat perhatian yang istimewa setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal dunia.

Langit siang ini cerah sekali, biru dan sangat nyaman. Dengan sepeda motor aku menuju ke toko musik langgananku. Hmm,, sudah lama tak kesana koleksi lagu-lagu ku pun sudah mulai membosankan pikirku.

'kliing..'

"Selamat datang. Ah,, tuan Gaara. Lama tak jumpa" sahut pemilik toko.

"Yaah.. Begitulah." Jawabku seadanya.

"Nampaknya sudah mulai sibuk sekarang? Anda kelihatannya sedang bosan." tebaknya.

"Hehe.. Ya. Siapa yang tahan mengurusi berkas-berkas dan menandatangani semuanya." jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Hm.. Dan sepertinya Kankurou Nii-san sedang ditinggal sendiri ya?" tebaknya lagi .

"Hehe.. Apa Nii-san sering curhat pada anda?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia sepertinya butuh teman curhat manusia selain dengan boneka-boneka kayunya itu"

"Haha.. Baiklah. Saya ingin melihat lihat dulu"

"Silahkan. Bagian yang terbaru ada di barisan sebelah sana" jawabnya sambil menunjuk rak ditengah.

Aku melangkah disana dan memilih beberapa album yang ingin ku beli. Namun sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengarkan beberapa lagu dulu.

_Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda_  
><em>Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto...<em>  
><em>Akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato<em>  
><em>Hoshitachi wa sora ni suwari sorezore no oto wo kanadeteita<em>  
><em>Sunao ni nare to iwarenakutemo<em>  
><em>Namida wa mou boku no omoi wo tsurete ashimoto de chiisana umi ni natta<em>  
>(Mayonaka no Orchestra-Aqua Timez)<p>

"Saya beli yang ini saja ya pak!"

"Ya. Terima kasih nona manis"

"Heheh.. Sama-sama pak. Terima kasih kembali"

Hei, siapa itu? Manis? Saat melepas headset spontan kepalaku mencari arah suara. Yang di meja kasir itu siapa?

'pink'

Ah, gadis manis itu. Pekik ku dalam hati.

Tunggu dulu. Dia mau pergi. Saat aku kejar keluar..

''

Argh… Sial telat!

"Maaf tuan. Silahkan membayar dulu" sahut penjaga.

"Maaf pak. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri" jawabku malu.

"Anda mengejar siapa tuan Gaara?" tanya pemilik toko keheranan.

"Gadis 'pink' itu siapa namanya?" tanyaku.

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak tahu. Ah, tapi yang saya tahu nona manis itu kerja paruh waktu di café Hot Chocolate diseberang jalan sana setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu" jawabnya.

"Ah? Benarkah? Bagaimana anda tau?"

"Nona manis itu sudah jadi langganan saya beberapa minggu ini. Dan lagi saya suka kesana tiap akhir pekan bersama kekasih saya. Kekasih saya sudah sejak lama menjadi sahabat nona itu"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Terima kasih tuan Shino"

"Sama-sama"

Huuh… Kenapa jadi telat? Seharusnya tadi bisa ku kejar kan? Gerutuku dalam hari.

Ah, hari ini hari juma't apa gadis itu ada disana sekarang? Dicoba saja.

_'In my head I know you In my head I know you'_

"H..halo. Ya Nee-chan?"

Aduh, kenapa menelpon disaat seperti ini?

"Kenapa kantor kosong? Berkas-berkas ini kenapa belum siap?"

Untuk sesaat aku menjauhkan HP ku dari telinga. Suara Nee-chan sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

"Maaf Nee-chan. Aku akan kembali"

**.**

**Di rumah**

"Baiklah! Hukuman untuk kalian berdua karena sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan hari ini. Pergi belanja segera untuk makan malam"

"Tapi Nee-chan. Aku sudah lapar"

"Belanja dulu baruboleh makan!" sahut Nee-chan.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Kankurou Nii-san.

"Kau mau kena kipasannya?" bisik Kankurou Nii-san.

"Tentu tidak. Hehe.." jawabku lagi.

**.**

**Di Market**

"Kankurou Nii-san, keju yang biasa dipakai Nee-chan yang mana ya?" tanyaku pada kankurou Nii-san yang ada disebelahku.

"Eh? Maaf tuan. Saya tidak tahu"

'pink'

"Ah, maaf saya salah orang sepertinya" jawabku malu. Sial! Kemana Kankurou Nii-san pergi?

"Tidak apa tuan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Duh.. manis sekali..

"Maaf. Nama anda siapa?" tanyaku.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

*Blushing*

Ya ampun manisnya.. ^^

"Maaf tuan. Saya duluan ya.."

'what?'

"eh.. tunggu dulu. Na..namaku."

'Gaara' jawabku berbisik saat gadis manis itu pergi.

Arrrggghh.. Kenapa dia cepat sekali berlalu sih?

"Heii.. Sedang ngapain mengacak acak rambut?" tanya Kankurou Nii-san yang sudah ada dismpingku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa dia kau biarkan berlalu?" tanyaku frustasi sambil tanpa sadar mencekik Kankurou Nii-san.

"G..Ga..Gaaraa… Lepas..kan.." ..

**.**

**Sabtu**

'cliing'

"Selamat datang" sapa pelayan café Hot Chocolate.

Ya. Disini aku sekarang. Berharap menemukan gadis manis itu lagi.

"Selamat malam. Pesan apa tuan?"

'pink'

"Haruno?"

"Eh… tuan yang kemaren? Pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya lagi

"Ehm.. Aku memang tidak begitu suka yang manis. Pesan apa ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Saran saya. Tuan bisa pesan coffee mint. Bagaimana tuan?"

"Ya. Boleh saja."

"Pesanan segera siap. Permisi tuan"

"Tunggu! Bisa panggil aku Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Maaf. Tidak bisa tuan. Saat ini anda adalah pelanggan saya. Mungkin lain kali" jawabnya berbisik.

"Begitu kah? Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah boleh pulang?" tanyaku padanya.

"Saya harus bersih-bersih dulu tuan. Apa anda menunggu saya?"

"Ya. Baiklah. Akan saya tunggu"

"Tidak perlu repot tuan. Saya masih lama"

"Tidak apa. Saya sedang butuh teman mengobrol"

Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

Sekali lagi 'manis'

Hmmmhh….. Udara malam ini dingin. Duh,, dadaku berdebar. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan tuan?"

"Sekarang.. Apakah sudah bisa memanggilku Gaara?"

"Heheh.. Ya. Ehm.. Gaa…"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Panggil saja Gaara. Apa itu sulit?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja bukankah anda lebih tua dari saya? Bolehkah saya panggil begitu?"

"Bukankah saya yang meminta?"

"Baiklah Gaara. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang?"

'manis'

"Besok. Apakah Sakura senggang? Ehm, bisakah temani saya ke Festival Konoha? Sudah lama saya ingin melihatnya"

"Besok? Saya bekerja.." jawabnya tertahan. Sementara aku sudah pasang 'puppy eyes'

==''

"Tapi mungkin bisa kalau hanya sebentar" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

*blushing*

Apa? Dia mau? 'manis'

"Boleh aku antar?" tanyaku spontan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Saya akan pulang sendiri"

"Tidak baik gadis manis sepertimu pulang malam sendirian. Biar ku antar saja. Besok biar kujemput juga"

"Terima kasih tu.. Ah, Gaara."

**.**

**.**

"Besok jam 20:00 akan kujemput didepan rumah ya. Terima kasih sakura"

"Ya. sama-sama" dia tersenyum lagi

'manis'

**.**

**Festival**

Kini gadis manis itu sudah ada di depanku. Mengenakan Yukata 'pink' dengan rambut sebahu yang tergerai. Dan sekali lagi

'manis'

Sambil melihat lihat stan bazaar yang ada kami singgah di tempat stan aksesoris.

"Sakura. Apa kau suka makanan yang manis?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan mengingat sedari tadi kami hanya diam.

"Ya. Suka. Hehe… Dan kenapa anda tidak begitu suka makanan manis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa ya? Hehe.. Tak ada alasan yang jelas. Oh, ya. saya fikir dulu hanya warna rambut saya saja yang berwarna 'unik' ternyata kau juga punya warna rambut yang sangat 'unik' " sahutku.

"hehe.. begitukah?"

"Dan lagi sepertinya aku jadi suka makanan manis"

"Kenapa begitu cepat berubah?"

"Kenapa ya? Hehe.. tidak ada alasan yang jelas juga"

"Anda sungguh suka sesuatu yang tidak jelas ya?"

"Hehe.. Eh? Kau mau jepit rambut sakura?"

"Tidak usah Gaara. Tidak usah repot"

'klip'

"Nah, kalau begini tambah manis" sahutku sambil memakaikan jepit rambut dengan motif bunga sakura di rambutnya.

"Eh?"

"Beli yang ini ya pak"

"Tapi.."

"Sudah.. Ini kenang-kenangan karena sudah mau menemaniku"

Dia tersenyum 'manis'

"Terima kasih Gaara"

"Ya. Terima kasih juga"

"Ah.. Sudah saatnya kembang api. Ayo kita lihat juga"

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sampai depan. Ramai sekali disini"

"Lewat sini. Ikuti aku!"

Eh.. Benarkah ini? Saat ini dia menggenggam tanganku? Duh,, kenapa jantungku juga berdentum ? Seperti kembang api saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya ku keheranan. Kami berjalan menjauhi keramaian berlari memutari bukit lalu naik ke bukit rendah dengan latar kembang api yang lebih jelas bila dilihat dari sini.

"Hhh.. hh.. hh… Disini. Tempat paling cantik untuk melihat kembang api" jawabnya.

"Hh.. hh.. bagaimana kau tahu Sakura?"

"Aku.. Selalu melihat dari sini. Ini tempat rahasia. hehe.. indah kan?"

"Ya. 'manis' " jawabku.

"Tapi, kau cukup lincah juga meskipun sedang mengenakan yukata"

"Hehe.. Aku suka kembang api" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan di depannya.

"Aishiteru.."

"Eh? Maaf? Apa?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Aishiteru Sakura"

Dia diam mematung. Kenapa? Apa dia menolakku?

Eh, kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca?

"Maaf. Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyaku heran.

Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kakak tidak kenal aku kan?"

Tunggu dulu. Apa? Kakak? maksudnya?

"Dulu. Kita satu sekolah. Kakak adalah senior idolaku. Tapi rasanya mustahil, kakak terlalu jauh untukku gapai. Saat semakin tak ada lagi harapan setelah kakak tamat. Aku mengubur keinginan untuk selalu memilikimu, ku kira kakak sudah jadian dengan kak Hinata. Bukankah dulu kalian sangat dekat? Aku malah bertemu kakak saat hujan kemarin"

Mataku terbelalak. Dia? Juniorku dulu? Benarkah?

"Aku dan Hinata hanya teman sejak kecil karena orang tua kami rekan bisnis. Dan aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Hanya sejak bertemu denganmu saat hujan kemarin sepertinya ada rasa yang 'manis' di sini" jawabku sambil memegang dada.

"Aishiteru Sakura. Bolehkah aku jadi pacarmu?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya

"Boleh kak. Aishiteru Gaara. Aishiteru Ai-kun"

Diiringi latar kembang api. Aku menghapus air matanya. Tersenyum padanya dan memeluknya.

Perlahan, bibirnya yang ranum itu ku kecap untuk pertama kalinya 'manis'

"Kau memang 'manis' Sakura"

"Eh? Kenapa 'ma

Sebelum akhirnya dia menyelesaikan kata itu ku kunci bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia memang 'manis'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huhu….  
>Gaje sangat<p>

..  
>Endingnya agak gimana gitu?<p>

Mohon reviews nya..  
>Menerima kritik serta saran yang membangun<br>Terima Kasih


End file.
